Bienvenue à Mystic Falls
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Amy, petite française débarquée à Mystic Falls, se voit transformée en vampire. Elle va chercher de l'aide auprès de tous ses amis pour traverser ces moments difficiles et elle pourrait bien être surprise de voir qui est prêt à l'aider.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, **

**voici le prologue d'une fic dont j'avais déjà posté les premiers chapitres mais que je reposte avec quelques modif'. Je pense poster environ un chapitre chaque deux semaines voire un chapitre par mois.**

**En espérant que cette mise en bouche vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Much love**

**Amel**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries appartiennent à L.J. Smith et à la CW_

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais un vampire. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette idée malgré le soutient de ma meilleure amie, Elena Gilbert et de son petit ami Stefan Salvatore. Pour m'aider je pouvais également compter sur mes deux autres meilleures amies, Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett respectivement vampire et sorcière, Jeremy, Matt et accessoirement Damon. Bref, autant dire que je n'étais pas seule.

Je suis arrivée de France il y a plusieurs années. J'étais venue avec mes parents vivre à Mystic Falls car ils avaient toujours rêvé de vivre aux Etats Unis. Mais comme la mort semble omniprésente dans cette ville, une année après notre arrivée ils sont morts dans un incendie. Notre maison avait complètement brûlé et les Gilbert m'avaient alors accueillie à bras ouverts. Puis lorsque Grayson et Miranda Gilbert sont mort c'est comme si j'avais perdu mes parents pour la deuxième fois. Les Gilbert étaient ma famille désormais et je ferai tout pour eux, et j'avais pratiquement tout vécu avec eux.

J'ai été transformée par la sœur folle furieuse de Klaus, Rebekah. J'ai eu le malheur de lui faire une remarque un jour où elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur, elle en a donc profité pour me casser la nuque d'un coup sec. Par chance (si on peut appeler ça de la chance) je m'étais coupée gravement à la main le matin même et Damon m'avait fait boire son sang pour me guérir. Le réveil fut difficile car ma gorge me brûlait tant j'avais envie de boire du sang. Pour achever ma transformation Jeremy fut volontaire pour que je me nourrisse à son cou. Expérience délicieuse et horrible à la fois.

Depuis, j'essaie de ne pas boire de sang humain, comme c'est le cas de Stefan, mais il n'y a rien de plus difficile car la tentation est toujours présente dès qu'un humain est dans la même pièce que moi. Damon, quant à lui, essaie de me convaincre depuis des jours de me nourrir de sang humain via une poche de sang volée à l'hôpital. Il est vrai que malgré le dégoût je suis de plus en plus tentée par l'idée.


	2. Miss Mystic Falls

**Bonjour,**

**Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de ma fic ! Un grand merci aux personnes qui se sont déjà abonnées à cette fic, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil filtrait à travers mes rideaux. C'était le jour de l'élection de miss Mystic Falls. J'avais préparé ma tenue depuis des mois, bien avant de me transformer en vampire, et avec tout ce qu'il se passait je n'étais pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de me balader en robe de soirée au milieu d'une foule de personnes toutes susceptibles de finir en repas. J'essayais de me motiver à me lever quand Elena fit son apparition dans ma chambre.

- Ta robe est à la salle de bain, je peux t'aider à te coiffer si tu veux.

- C'est vraiment une obligation d'y aller ?

- Voyons Amy, chaque année depuis que tu vis ici tu adores y aller ! Et cette année tu concoures, raison de plus.

- Eh bien … ces derniers temps j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée.

- Tu sauras te contrôler, j'ai confiance en toi. Et Stefan sera là pour t'aider, Caroline aussi. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, et si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle rien ne t'empêche de partir, on trouvera bien une excuse.

- Mais …

- Pas le choix ! Viens maintenant !

Elle me tira par le bras pour m'arracher au confort rassurant de mon lit. Je la laissai me prendre en main pour me coiffer car je savais qu'elle ferait des merveilles malgré ma tignasse indomptable. Puis Caroline fit son entrée, déjà apprêtée, moulée dans une magnifique robe dorée, au dessus du genou, dos nu, assorti à ses escarpins, dorés également. Elle était très peu maquillée et avait lissé ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Une beauté naturelle. Alors que cette dernière s'attaquait à mon maquillage, Elena alla se préparer à son tour.

Une fois prête, j'eus enfin le droit de me voir dans le grand miroir de ma chambre. Ma robe violette était magnifique, c'était une longue robe de soirée au tissu très léger qui, quand je marchais, effleurait mes jambes et laissait apparaitre la forme de mon corps fin. Le haut était plissé à partir de la taille avec une seule bretelle large à droite. Mes cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon large faussement défait et une mèche ondulée tombait devant mes yeux. Quant à mon maquillage, Caroline avait fait un merveilleux travail. Mes paupières étaient légèrement teintées en brun avec un simple trait d'eye-liner et du mascara. Un simple rouge à lèvre rose foncé dessinait parfaitement mes lèvres. Je devais bien l'avouer, Elena et Caroline avaient fait un travail formidable et j'étais magnifique !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir Lockwood où se déroulerait l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls tout le monde s'affairait encore à régler les derniers détails. A peine arrivée, Caroline fonça tout vérifier afin d'être sûre que tout serait parfait. Les invités et les concurrentes arrivèrent également peu à peu. Alors que l'heure approchait je me mis à chercher Matt, qui devait être mon cavalier. Je déambulais entre les tables à sa recherche quand quelqu'un m'appela.

- Amy ! Cette robe te va à ravir, tu es magnifique.

Au son de cet accent unique je sus aussitôt à qui j'avais affaire. Klaus. Evidemment il était de la partie, il ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de venir nous menacer ou nous jouer un sale tour.

- Merci. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je cherche mon cavalier !

- Oh ! Le jeune Donovan ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'espère que tu le trouveras rapidement. On se voit tout à l'heure, love.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et filai aussitôt car j'aperçu Caroline qui me faisait des grands signes pour que je la rejoigne. Elle dû m'annoncer que Matt ne pourrait pas être présent à mes côtés car le pauvre était cloué au lit avec une mauvaise grippe. Cette nouvelle me fit paniquer mais Caroline m'assura qu'elle allait trouver un remplaçant avant que la cérémonie officielle ne commence. Elle fila ensuite se préparer et commencer le discours d'ouverture. Alors que mon nom retentissait dans les haut-parleurs je me mis à descendre le grand escalier qui menait à la piste de danse sans savoir qui m'attendait en bas. Quand je le vis je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Il était rayonnant, un grand sourire aux lèvres il me tendait sa main que je pris avec réticence. Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville, j'avais de la peine à imaginer que je m'affichais devant toute la ville au bras de Klaus.

Alors que nous avancions au rythme de la musique qui se mit à retentir j'aperçu Elena au bras de Stefan qui me lançaient tout les deux un regard d'incompréhension, quand je vis Caroline je lui lançai un regard noir et menaçant. Celle-ci répliqua par un haussement d'épaules qui voulait dire «je n'avais pas le choix ».

Alors que nous nous mettions en place au milieu des autres couples Klaus me pris par la taille et m'attira à lui. Cette proximité avec lui me mis très mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas bien si je devais le regarder ou non. Lorsque je décidai enfin de lever les yeux sur lui son regard bleu-gris me transperça. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si clairs, au vu de ses agissements je les aurais plutôt imaginés noirs. Nous commençâmes à danser et soudain toute mon attention se focalisa sur mes pieds et les pas que je devais effectuer.

Dans un tourbillonnement je vis Damon, au bord de la piste, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il était sans doute furieux de me voir danser avec Klaus, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais je me détendis car je savais que Damon était près à agir si Klaus décidait de s'en prendre à moi. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il était d'ailleurs très bon danseur et je me laissai guider par ses pas experts. Une fois la danse terminée il me fit un baisemain tel un gentleman, et il accompagna son geste d'un sourire radieux et charmeur. Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, me sentant rougir, je senti une main ferme agripper mon bras et me tirer.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Damon calme toi ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Caroline ! C'est elle qui m'a dégoté ce charmant cavalier.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- C'est bon respire ! Il est civilisé pas besoin de paniquer.

- Il est civilisé quand il le veut bien, Amy ! J'étais inquiet pour toi … dit-il d'une voix faible comme s'il n'osait pas l'avouer.

- Pardon ? Damon Salvatore, inquiet pour moi ? Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais personne.

- Eh bien apparemment tu avais tort. Viens maintenant, c'est l'heure du discours des concurrentes.

Pour le coup j'étais vraiment étonnée qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi, j'étais persuadée que s'il nous aidait toujours c'était uniquement pour son frère et Elena. Je devais avouer que l'idée que je compte un peu pour Damon me mis étrangement mal à l'aise. J'étais la première à passer pour faire mon discours. N'étant pas vraiment d'humeur je ne fis pas beaucoup d'effort pour être convaincante, je me contentai de réciter mon texte. Quand je redescendis de l'estrade je me dirigeai vers Damon qui m'adressa un sourire moqueur, j'en conclus que, en effet, je n'avais pas été très convaincante.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de gagner de toute manière, lui dis-je.

Il me répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule. Lorsque vint le moment tant attendu d'annoncer la gagnante toute les concurrentes se placèrent sur l'estrade. Caroline ouvrit l'enveloppe qui renfermait le nom de la gagnante et sans aucun suspens l'annonça dans le micro.

- Et Miss Mystic Falls est April Young !

April parût plus que surprise et ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce n'est que lorsque Caroline la coiffa de la belle couronne qu'elle se mit à sourire largement. Elle s'avança et remercia tout le monde, rayonnante. April méritait de gagner, je n'avais pas été déçue, d'ailleurs j'aurais même détesté gagner, être le centre de l'attention et faire bonne figure avec des sourires ne me disait rien.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

**Much love**

**Amel XoXo**


	3. After party

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message ils me font toujours très plaisir ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Après que tout le monde ait félicité April le champagne fut servit. Je décidai de m'éloigner de l'attroupement d'humain et de leur délicieuse odeur de sang et j'allai m'asseoir sur un banc en pierre un peu à l'écart. J'observais la fête de loin. Caroline parlait avec Bonnie, Elena et Stefan se tenaient par la main tout en discutant avec Mme Lockwood, maire de Mystic Falls. Damon quant à lui buvait des verres sans vraiment se soucier du monde autour de lui. J'aperçus également Hayley. Une amie loup-garou de Tyler d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit … j'avais de la peine à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là et comment Caroline supportait le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Tyler.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je senti que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi.

- Tu méritais de gagner, love.

- Non merci, je préfère rester discrète.

- Oh tu n'a rien de discret dans cette robe, tu es magnifique !

Ce compliment me décontenança, et un petit « merci » sorti de ma bouche. J'avais de la peine à croire que Klaus pouvait être charmant … et je devais avouer qu'à ce moment il l'était ! Il était très élégant dans son costume noir qui lui donnait un petit côté dandy anglais.

- Alors ? Tu viens pour me menacer ou tu comptes t'en prendre à moi directement ? Dis-je pour le taquiner étant donné qu'il semblait de bonne humeur.

- Rien de tout ça, je voulais simplement te dire à quel point tu m'avais impressionné tout à l'heure.

J'en restais sans voix ! Klaus ? Impressionné par moi, petite vampire d'à peine deux semaines ? Waw, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, la première chose qui me passa par la tête fut :

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ton assurance, ton aisance à captiver la foule rien qu'en parlant. D'ailleurs Damon était pendu à tes lèvres durant ton discours, et il n'était pas le seul !

- Ça c'est parce que ma conversation est toujours extrêmement intéressante ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais flattée.

- Oh je n'en doute pas !

- D'ailleurs tu ne va pas être seul à profiter de cette conversation si intéressante ! Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Dis-je en me levant.

Alors que j'allais m'éloigné, Klaus m'attrapa par le bras et me mis face à lui. Ses yeux clairs me scrutaient d'une façon que je n'avais jamais pensée possible de la part de l'hybride. Son regard était tendre, presque triste, il me tenait toujours le bras et finit par m'attirer encore plus à lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur moi. De sa main libre il attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux qui retombait vers mon visage, la tortilla autour de son doigt puis la glissa derrière mon oreille. Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais comme hypnotisée par cet homme que je savais si dangereux mais qui était si doux à ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler toute mon attention se fixa sur sa bouche pulpeuse et fascinante.

- Tu es magnifique Amy, et pas que dans cette robe, tu l'as toujours été. J'ai toujours su que tu ferais un magnifique vampire. Tu as quelque chose de grand en toi. Une force insoupçonnée et je suis sûr que tu pourrais être amenée à faire de grandes choses. Je pourrai bien faire de toi ma reine. Un jour ou l'autre.

Ses mots me transpercèrent tel un pieu de bois en plein cœur ! Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il me disait cela mais soudain je vis en lui une fragilité que je ne lui connaissais pas, de l'humanité, de la tendresse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Suite à ses mots pour le moins troublants je m'éloignai de Klaus pour rejoindre Caroline.

- Amy tu te sens bien ? Me dit Caroline. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !

- Euh … non … Répondis-je encore un peu confuse. Dis-moi, tu crois que Klaus peut tomber amoureux ?

- Amoureux ? De qui ? En tout cas s'il est capable d'aimer ça ne doit vraiment pas lui arriver souvent ! regarde ce qu'il est capable de faire à sa propre famille ! Enfin, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas … je crois qu'il me drague.

Caroline éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui me vexa, je devais bien l'avouer. Ça lui paraissait donc si insensé que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à moi ? Bon d'accord Klaus ne fait pas partie des « quelqu'un » mais tout de même ! Elle dut remarquer ma mine renfrognée car elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais à ta place je me méfierai ! Pas que tu ne sois pas attirante ou quoi que ce soit, simplement … Klaus n'est pas vraiment fiable alors fait attention à toi.

- Ouais … répondis-je, toujours vexée.

Je décidai d'aller me servir un verre de champagne. Alors que j'entamais ma coupe d'alcool mon regard fut attiré vers l'intérieur du manoir Lockwood. J'avais cru voir quelque chose se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable. Je pensai tout de suite à un vampire, je regardai donc autour de moi et fit le compte. Tous les vampires connus de la ville étaient pourtant bien là, à discuter ou à siroter une coupe de champagne. Intriguée, je décidai d'aller voir dans la maison ce qu'il se passait.

Tout était vide, les invités n'étant pas autorisés à entrer le silence complet régnait dans la maison. Je passais par la cuisine, attentive au moindre mouvement et au moindre bruit, ma coupe de champagne toujours à la main. Je parcourrai lentement tout le rez-de-chaussée, passant par l'entrée, le bureau de Mme Lockwood, j'allai même vérifier la salle de bain. Personne. En passant vers un meuble je posais mon verre. Je pris les escaliers, le plus silencieusement possible, toujours attentive à la moindre chose bizarre. Soudain un énorme bruit de verre retentit à l'étage. Ne faisant plus attention au fait d'être discrète je me précipitai dans la pièce où le bruit s'était fait entendre, la chambre de Tyler. J'y étais déjà venue quelques fois avec Caroline pour réviser à trois. Quand je passai la porte je vis que la fenêtre était détruite, les rideaux bougeaient au rythme du vent qui s'engouffrait dans toute la pièce. En restant attentive à la moindre attaque surprise pouvant survenir je me précipitai à la fenêtre. J'eus seulement le temps d'apercevoir une longue chevelure brune partant à une vitesse folle dans les bois. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Katherine ? Si c'était elle que faisait-elle à Mystic Falls avec Klaus dans le coin et surtout que voulait-elle ?

Alors que je tentais de déterminer qui avait bien pu s'introduire de la sorte chez les Lockwood, j'entendis du monde monter les escaliers et me rejoindre.

- Amy ? Tu vas bien ?

Tyler fut le premier à entrer, suivi de Caroline et Damon. Tout trois avaient une mine surprise.

- Oui, je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait ! Je suis désolée Tyler, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas l'essentiel est que tu n'as rien !

Damon vint vers moi et me pris par les épaules en signe de réconfort.

Étant évident que nous ne pouvions rien faire sur le moment, nous décidâmes de retourner à la fête où personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'incident. Le soir commençait à tomber quand la fête officielle se termina. Evidemment une after était prévue chez les Salvatore pour les jeunes de la ville, organisée par Caroline et Elena. Au vu des derniers événements elles avaient décidé qu'il serait judicieux de faire vraiment la fête, histoire de se changer les idées. Et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas contre l'idée. Je passais donc chez moi pour me changer. Je troquai ma robe de bal contre une robe noire toute simple avec des escarpins violets foncés.

Quand j'arrivai à la pension Salvatore des dizaines de voitures étaient déjà parquées devant et un brouhaha de musique et de discussion s'échappait de la maison. Je poussai la porte et entrai. Alors que je passais le pas de la porte une odeur me fit perdre la notion de la réalité. Tout ce monde concentré au même endroit dégageait une odeur humaine délicieuse. Je pouvais sentir le parfum du sang de tous ces gens, ce qui me rendit folle. Je sentis mes canines s'allonger et je dû me retenir de sauter sur le premier venu. Je décidai donc de monter à l'étage pour me ressaisir. Je me frayai un chemin parmi les fêtards tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop les sentir ou les toucher.

Je m'installai sur le lit de Damon, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Je repensai à ma façon de me nourrir. Si j'avais été habituée au sang humain je n'aurai certainement jamais eu cette réaction face à tout ce monde. La proposition de Damon de me nourrir aux poches de sang étant de plus en plus alléchante, si je puis dire. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées j'entendis frapper à la porte.

- Cette pièce est hors d'accès ! Criai-je pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes repas potentiel que j'avais vu en bas.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même, laissant apparaître Damon. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- J'espère que tu trouves mon lit confortable. Dit-il se couchant à mes côtés.

- Je suis désolée mais je devais m'éloigner.

- T'en fais pas, je comprends.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence, couché l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant le plafond. Il reprit :

- Alors ? Pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir été élue ?

- Non, je préfère ça. Ce n'est pas mon truc d'être le centre de l'attention.

- En tout cas tu as réussi à être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un aujourd'hui, dit-il le visage fermé.

- Quoi ? Qui ? demandai-je.

- Le grand méchant loup. Répondit-il sèchement

- Oh. Fut ma seule réponse

Damon s'installa sur le côté, face à moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi cela à l'air de te déranger ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, Amy. Regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant mon menton dans sa main. Je te protégerai toujours mais fait attention à toi. Ne tombe pas dans son piège.

- Quoi ? Quel piège ? Dis-je en me libérant de son emprise. Il n'y a aucun «piège » Damon ! Je suis désolée mais les gens ne sont pas tous comme toi, certains tiennent réellement à moi ! Et peut-être bien que Klaus fait partie de ces personnes.

- Je tiens à toi ! Dit-il, vexé.

- Mouais … répondis-je pas certaine de ce qu'il avançait. Bref, je vais te laisser.

Je parti le laissant seul dans son lit. Je devais bien avouer que sa réaction m'avait troublée. Qu'avaient-ils tous ce soir à me traiter comme si d'un seul coup ils se rendaient compte que j'étais importante à leurs yeux ? C'était le rôle d'Elena d'attirer tous les vampires du coin comme des mouches, pas le mien.

Je décidai de me servir un verre, je pris donc une bouteille de bourbon et l'entamait directement au goulot. Après avoir englouti près de la moitié de la bouteille à moi toute seule je décidai de prendre l'air. Il y avait du monde même dehors. Je décidai d'aller derrière la maison, un peu à l'écart. Alors que je reprenais une gorgée d'alcool je vis que deux personnes étaient là, enlacées. Je pensais d'abord à un couple qui se bécotait mais à y regarder de plus près la fille semblait résister. Je m'approchai donc pour l'aider quand je compris ce qu'il se passait.

- Klaus ! Hurlai-je, furieuse. Laisse-la tranquille ! Dis-je en accélérant le pas malgré mes talons.

Klaus se détacha de la fille, une lycéenne que j'avais déjà croisée dans les couloirs, ses dents se rétractèrent et il s'essuya la bouche dégoulinante du sang de la jeune femme. Cette vision me fit saliver et l'alcool m'empêchant de me contrôler je sentis mes canines s'allonger. Klaus murmura quelques mots à la fille et celle-ci s'en alla l'air hagard.

- Comment oses-tu faire ça ici ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

- Du calme, love. Elle ne s'en souviendra pas et je te promets que j'ai été un vrai gentleman.

Arrivée à sa hauteur je lui lançai le regard le plus noir possible. Mais mon attention fut détournée par une goute de sang qui perlait au coin de la bouche de l'hybride. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas goûté au sang humain, et la faim était trop forte. Klaus remarqua mon regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Il l'essuya du pouce et rapprocha sa main de mon visage. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Ne t'en fais pas, love, je ne le dirai à personne. Ou peut-être n'oses-tu pas y gouter ? Je t'assure qu'elle est délicieuse.

Il était si sexy, avec son petit sourire charmeur, et l'envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres charnues encore pleines du sang de la jeune fille était insoutenable mais je résistai.

- Vas-t'en Klaus. Dis-je, concentrée.

Il leva les bras en signe de rémission et s'en alla. En passant à côté de moi il s'approcha rapidement de mon oreille et me glissa un « bonne nuit » d'une voix charmeuse. Une fois l'originel parti, je me détendis enfin. Je me laissai tomber au sol, horrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'avais failli faire. Si je n'avais pas pris sur moi je me serai jetée sur Klaus. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas venant de derrière, je me retournai et vit Stefan. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tout va bien ?

- Non.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

Je ne voulais pas que Stefan sache ma faiblesse, même si au fond je savais qu'il comprendrait. Je lui faisais confiance mais je me sentais si misérable à ce moment que je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça.

Il comprit et n'insista pas. Il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras, protecteur. Stefan était tellement incroyable. Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un ami comme lui. Elena était chanceuse de l'avoir comme petit ami. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras, laissant même échapper quelques larmes. Stefan ne dit rien, il se contenta d'être là et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

La soirée se termina calmement. Petit à petit tout le monde rentra chez eux. Je restai plus longtemps avec Caroline et Elena pour aider les Salvatore à ranger. Une fois de retour chez moi je mis mon pyjama et me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Je repensais à Klaus et me demandait comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide ? Il était évident qu'il m'attirait, physiquement. Je me convainquis que je devais tout faire pour le sortir de mon esprit. Il était cruel et je le savais. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me laisse attendrir par ses belles paroles. C'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormi.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Laisser moi un commentaire :)**

**Amel**


	4. Contrôle

**Bonjour,**

**Vous avez sous les yeux le 4ème chapitre de BAMF (Bienvenue à Mystic falls) ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Quelques jours sont passés depuis l'élection, la vie a repris son cours normal et j'ai pris une décision : je vais me nourrir de sang humain, depuis une poche de l'hôpital. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de « boire quelqu'un » mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix au vu de ma réaction face à la tentation la nuit de l'élection.

C'est après les cours que je me rendis chez les Salvatore, rejoindre Damon. Quand j'entrai il était déjà assis sur un des canapés deux verres remplis d'un liquide épais et rouge posés sur la table.

- Alors ? Prête ?

- Oh arrête Damon ! C'est que du sang, c'est naturel pour un vampire d'en boire. Dis-je en tentant de me convaincre moi-même.

- Ça je le sais, c'est toi qui en fais tout un plat d'habitude.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Damon et pris un verre. J'en humai le parfum et tout de suite mes canines sortirent et une envie irrépressible de goûter ce nectar rouge s'empara de moi.

- Woah tout doux Dracula ! Bois-le tranquillement. Contrôle. Tu te rappel de ce mot ? Dit-il en riant.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai plus l'habitude du lapin que de l'humain je te rappelle.

Damon eu un rire moqueur. J'approchai le verre de mes lèvres et bu une gorgée. La sensation était incroyable et je dû lutter pour ne pas finir tout mon verre en une seule gorgée. Je bu petit à petit laissant quelques minutes passer entre chaque gorgées. Une fois mon premier verre terminé Damon me resservit.

- Alors tu vois ! Cela n'était pas si terrible.

- C'est vrai … Répondis-je fière de moi et de mon contrôle. A vrai dire c'est les premières gorgées qui sont durs, mais une fois qu'on s'habitue c'est de plus en plus simple de résister. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, déclara Damon en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Ce geste me surpris et je me senti immédiatement rougir. Depuis l'élection de Miss Mystic il avait été très attentionné avec moi et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce changement d'attitude. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, afin qu'il m'apprenne le contrôle et comment me nourrir sans tuer personne. La première étape était la poche de sang mais il voulait que j'arrive à me nourrir directement sur quelqu'un sans le mettre en danger, au cas où un jour une urgence m'y obligerait. La première étape étant un succès je me sentais en confiance et je savais que j'arriverai à m'en sortir sans tuer. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé avec moi lui avait fait réaliser que je valais bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

- Bon ! Déclara Damon. Puisque tu t'en sors très bien jusque là, que dirais-tu que nous fassions une petite virée à New York la semaine prochaine ? Rien que toi, moi et la grosse pomme.

- Tu es sérieux là ? Une virée à deux ? Et en quel honneur je vous prie ?

- Eh bien … En l'honneur de ton premier repas directement au cou de quelqu'un, répondit-il un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ! Tu crois que cela sera plus facile si je ne connais personne, c'est ça ?

- C'est exactement ça !

- Eh bien c'est mal me connaître ! Je deviendrai folle si je tuais quelqu'un, que je le connaisse ou non.

- Ok peut-être que ça ne changerai rien, mais avoue que tu n'es pas contre un petit séjour à New York, insista-t-il le regard séducteur.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il tenait tant à aller à New York avec moi. Mais il est vrai que je rêvais de visiter cette ville. Malheureusement je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant.

- Mmmh. Dis-je, sceptique.

- C'est un oui ?

- Oui.

- Super ! On part dans une semaine, d'accord ? Allez, on va s'amuser comme des petites fofolles, dit-il en imitant la voix d'une fille.

J'éclatais de rire en pensant à ce voyage qui m'attendait. J'étais impatiente.

Quelques jours avaient passés et j'avais parlé de ma virée avec Damon aux filles et les réactions avaient été très différentes. Elena trouvait cela génial et était persuadée que Damon saurait m'aider et elle était ravie pour moi étant donné que je n'avais jamais vu New York. Caroline, elle, n'était pas contre le voyage mais m'avait bien recommandé de ne pas trop faire confiance à Damon, sans doute avait-elle peur qu'il devienne excessif et je devais bien avouer que moi-même je n'étais pas si confiante. Bonnie quant à elle n'avait presque rien dit. Pas de conseils ni rien. J'en déduisis qu'elle était contre ce projet, surtout si j'y allais avec Damon. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, comme depuis toujours. Ces différentes réactions m'avaient mis le doute. Je ne savais donc plus vraiment si cette virée était une bonne idée ou non.

Deux jours avant mon départ supposé à New York je décidai d'aller boire un verre seule afin de décider une fois pour toute si je partirai avec Damon ou non. Le regard rivé dans mon thé glacé je ne cessais de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Est-ce que le fait de partir pouvait réellement m'aider dans mon apprentissage du contrôle ? Non, car je ne voulais tuer personne, ici ou ailleurs, le lieu n'avait donc pas vraiment d'importance. Est-ce que je voulais y aller ? Oui, mais surtout pour la ville plutôt que pour boire des gens à tout va. Est-ce que je voulais y aller avec Damon ? Cette question là était plus compliquée. Il avait été très attentionné ces derniers jours et nous nous étions rapprochés, c'était incontestable. Il était devenu un vrai ami donc, oui, je voulais y aller avec lui. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver ? Que je m'amuse et que je passe un bon moment ? Ma décision était prise, j'irai !

Ce fut bien évidemment le moment précis que choisit Klaus pour débarquer de nulle part et s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Bonjour, love. J'espère que ta journée est agréable.

- Très. Dis-je en me levant.

Il resta à me regarder, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le café. Alors que je passai la porte, il se leva et me suivit. Je fis quelques pas avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

- Quoi ? Dis-je exaspérée.

- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien je voulais juste te dire que j'organise une soirée chez moi, ce soir. Pour fêter les vacances d'été. Tout le monde est invité mais je tenais à venir t'en parler en personne.

- Waw. Depuis quand tu te mêles aux petites gens ?

- Eh bien je me suis dis qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Et quel est le meilleur moyen pour cela qu'une petite fête ?

Je ne savais vraiment dire s'il était sérieux ou non. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé je le voyais mal faire la paix. Malgré ma méfiance je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer une trêve avec la famille Mikaelson.

- Très bien, je verrai si j'ai le temps de venir un petit moment.

- Je serai ravi de te voir.

Il prit ma main pour me faire un baisemain. Je tournai vite les talons pour me rendre chez les Salvatore.

- Eh bien très chère mademoiselle Anthony, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Demanda Damon en m'ouvrant la porte de l'immense manoir. J'allai directement m'affaler sur le canapé.

- Je m'ennuie. Diverti moi. Dis-je en souriant.

Damon me servit un verre de bourbon que j'acceptai volontiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Stefan n'est pas là, on peut monter dans ma chambre si tu veux. Dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ne me tente pas, je pourrai bien accepter. Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je pris une gorgée d'alcool. Damon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Klaus fait une fête ce soir. L'informai-je.

- Génial, cependant je doute que l'on soit invité.

- Eh bien figure-toi que si ! Il me l'a dit en personne.

- Tu veux y aller ?

Je ne savais trop que répondre. Au fond de moi je savais que je voulais y faire un tour. Par curiosité. Mais j'étais persuadée que Damon se moquerai de moi si je lui disais que oui, je voulais y aller. Je tentais alors une feinte.

- Non, pas particulièrement. Mais je m'ennuie tellement qu'au moins ça nous ferait de quoi nous occuper. Dis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Sérieusement tu veux y aller ? Demanda Damon comme si c'était insensé.

- Peut-être … oui. Mais pas pour Klaus ! Juste pour voir. Faire un tour.

- Bon … Je viens avec toi dans ce cas.

- Chouette ! Je vais choisir mes vêtements ! A tout à l'heure, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir.

Je fus moi-même surprise de ce geste et je me demandai ce que Damon en avait pensé, puis je décidai que cela n'était pas important, un petit bisou n'a jamais fait de mal.

Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre je jetai nonchalamment mon sac sur mon lit avant de me diriger vers mon dressing. Alors que je fouillais dans mes vêtements Elena entra.

- Tu sors ? Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui. Il y a une fête chez Klaus. Je vais y faire un tour, histoire de sortir un peu.

- Oh, je vois. Tu y vas seule ? A ta place je ferai attention, surtout chez Klaus même s'il a l'air de t'apprécier plus que le reste d'entre nous.

- Non, j'y vais avec Damon. Répondis-je toujours à la recherche d'une tenue.

- Ah bon ? C'est une affaire qui marche dis moi ! Dit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je cessai immédiatement mes activités et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Moi et Damon ? Tu te fous de moi ! On est amis c'est tout. Et il m'aide à contrôler ma soiffe de sang, on s'est un peu rapproché, c'est normal.

- Si tu le dis … N'empêche, il doit vraiment t'aimer pour aller à une fête chez Klaus. Il n'aime pas forcément les fêtes mais en plus chez Klaus …

- Bon arrête avec tes sous-entendus ! C'est mon ami, c'est normal qu'il veuille m'accompagner ! Tu serais venue aussi si je te l'avais demandé, parce qu'on est amies… pas parce que tu es secrètement amoureuse de moi.

- Oui, oui …

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand elle jouait à la plus maligne. On parlait de Damon ! S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette Terre peu susceptible d'avoir des sentiments pour moi c'était Damon. Et Klaus. Pourtant ces derniers temps les deux semblaient me porter un intérêt particulier. Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier pour le moment. Elena quitta la pièce et je me replongeai dans mon armoire.

Finalement j'optai pour une petite robe rouge avec quelques accessoires et des escarpins, rouges eux aussi. Ayant plus d'une heure à tuer j'entrepris de me boucler les cheveux. Quand je fus parfaite il était l'heure. Quand je descendis les escaliers, Damon était déjà à m'attendre en compagnie d'Elena et Stefan.

- Bonsoir ! Me dit Stefan en m'enlaçant rapidement.

Damon se contenta de me saluer d'un signe de tête.

- Alors prête pour t'amuser ? Demanda Elena.

- M'amuser est peut-être un bien grand mot. Mais oui je suis prête. Et vous, quel est le programme de la soirée ?

- Oh rien de bien passionnant. Télé, pizza … et câlins, dit-elle en embrassant Stefan.

Damon me tendit son bras, je le pris alors que nous quittions la maison.

Une fois arrivée au grand manoir Mikaelson je fus étonnée du grand nombre de voitures garées devant la maison. Nous rentrâmes et je restai bouche bée. La maison était décorée de grands rubans violets qui tombaient du plafond, des serveurs avec des plateaux remplis de coupes de champagnes déambulaient parmi les invités et il y avait même quelques danseuses engagées pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais pour une «petite fête » mais j'étais impressionnée. La plupart des fêtards étaient des jeunes de la ville mais il y avait tout de même quelques adultes, le sheriff Forbes et le maire Lockwood, entre autre.

Soudain Damon lâcha mon bras, me pris par la taille et m'attira à lui. Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension et j'allais lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait quand je vis Klaus qui venait dans notre direction. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Damon était jaloux, ou alors très protecteur mais qu'importe cela prouvait juste que je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, nous nous rapprochions. Soudainement, notre séjour à New York devint bien plus intéressant.

- Bonsoir, love.

Me dit Klaus en me faisait un baisemain. Il ne prêta presque aucune attention à Damon qui avait resserré sa prise autour de ma taille. Klaus était habillé d'un simple jeans et d'un T-shirt moulant laissant deviner son torse musclé. Soudain je me sentis bien trop habillée par rapport aux autres.

- Tu es ravissante. Cette couleur te va à merveille. Me dit Klaus en me regardant de haut en bas, il sourit légèrement en posant les yeux à hauteur de mes jambes et je me senti rougir.

- Merci, dis-je timidement.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi boire. Dit soudainement Damon en s'en allant.

Il me laissa ainsi entre les mains de Klaus, je voulu le retenir mais il était déjà loin. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien être si urgent. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas chercher à boire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Klaus et je rêvais de m'échapper, prétextant une envie pressante mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour donner une excuse bidon pour partir, un slow commença et Klaus me tendit la main pour m'inviter à danser avec lui. Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. Je fini par prendre sa main et me diriger avec lui sur la piste de danse, et malgré tout, je devais avouer que je mourrai d'envie de danser avec lui.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message :)**

**A bientôt**

**Amel**


End file.
